bullspediafandomcom-20200214-history
2009-10 Season
The 2009-10 season 'was Hereford United's first in League 2 following their relegation was League 1, the third tier of English football. The Bulls had finished 24th, or bottom, in the previous season. Hopes of a quick return to League 1, were ultimately disappointed, with Hereford finishing 16th in League 2. In the cup the Bulls had a more successful season, progressing to the area semi-final of the Johnstone's Paint Trophy, where they were eliminated by League side MK Dons. In the FA Cup, the Hereford progressed to the 2nd Round, just one game from the lucrative from 3rd Round, however they were defeated by Colchester United. In the League Cup, United defeated Charlton Athletic in the first round, before being heavily beaten at Premier League side Portsmouth. __FORCETOC__ Pre-season Friendlies The Bulls began arranging pre-season matches as early as April 28th 2009, when it was announced that Hereford would play host to a Bristol Rovers side. This game would eventually take place, three months later, on the 28th July. Further friendlies would be announnced, until 7 games were arranged. Edgar Street would play host to; Walsall, a Wolves XI, Bristol City and Bristol Rovers. Hereford would travel to Peagasus, Wellington and Kidderminster. Early rumours suggested that a Manchester United side may visit Edgar Street, for the first time in eight years, however this was squashed with Graham Turner telling BBC Hereford & Worcester "Manchester United have got a full programme so they weren't able to accomodate us this pre-season". Nontheless, Turner was happy with the pre-season lineup, declaring three of the games as 'attractive'. On Thursday 9th July, the Bulls eased passed local side Peagasus 3-0, in their first game of the season. Hereford used a total of twenty-one players during the match, including numerous trialists. Lee Morris, at that time unsigned, opened the scoring when he turned his man, before sliding home left-footed finish. Sam Gwynne, and a deflected Jamie Tolley strike added to the scoring to give Hereford a comfortable opening win. On the 8th July, Bristol City became the first visitors to Edgar Street, in the pre-season campaign. Mid way through the first half, Lee Morris continued his impressive pre-season campaign, when he converted Marc Pugh's cross to give Hereford a 1-0 lead. However, on the sixtieth minute, Cole Skuse fired home from close range for Bristol City. Then, as the game drew to a close, Tristan Plummer scored the decisive second for Bristol City. The Bulls continued their pre-season campaign, in the Herefordshire FA senior cup. The Bulls dismantled a Wellington side 8-0, with Leon Constantine (2), Lee Morris (2), Tomi Ameobi (2), Marc Pugh and Kenny Lunt all adding their names to the scoresheet. Hereford then made the short trip to Kidderminster, to play more competitive opposition. The Conference side, defeated Hereford 3-2, with Kidderminster being 2-0 to the good before half time. It was a very disappointing display from Hereford, with Padovani, and Ameobi the Bulls scorers. Hereford looked to bounce back from the disappointment of Kidderminster against a Wolves XI, on the 25th July. The Bulls put in a much improved performance, but were unable to score and the game finished 0-0, with Morris spurning the Bulls best opportunity. In the Bulls penultimate pre-season match, another poor display saw them succumb to a 2-1 defeat. After a goalless first half, Rovers took the lead early in the second, Jo Kuffour skipping past two bulls player before striking under the body of Adam Bartlett. Mid way through the second half, Hereford were given the chance to level. Morris rushed into the penalty area, before his legs were clipped, and the referee duly pointed to the spot. Morris, picked himself up, but his penalty, struck the crossbar, before deflecting to safety. Rovers then doubled their advantaged, sub 'keeper Chris Adamson couldn't hold Ricky Lamber's well struck shot, and the ball fell to the feet of Jo Kuffour who tapped in for his second. The Bulls grabbed a goal back, late in the second half, when Rovers' David Pipe chested Franck Padovani's cross into his own net. The Bulls final pre-season took place on the first day of August, when Walsall ran out 1-0 winners in a low key affair. Lee Morris finished the pre-season period as top goalscorer, with four goals. Kenny Lunt, Adam Bartlett, and Ryan Green were the only players to start all seven games. Hereford used a total of thirty-one players, in the seven pre-season games. Kenny Lunt was awarded he captains armband for much of the pre-season. Results Squad Statistics Unsigned Trialists ''This is a list of trialists who appeared for Hereford during the 2009-10 pre-season, but did not sign contractual terms. League 2 August The 2009-10 Coca-Cola League 2 fixtures were released on the 17th June 2009, with Hereford United opening their campaign away at Morecambe, who'd finished the previous League 2 season in eleventh place. Despite falling behind in the 57th minute, the Bulls rallied to secure a 2-2 draw at Christie park. A fine Marc Pugh individual effort gave Hereford the lead after thirty-nine minutes. The wideman covered much ground, before striking home from 25 yards. However, the lead was short lived, with the Shrimps pegging the bulls back just four minutes later. Former Bull, Craig Stanley converting Michael Twiss' lay off. Morecambe led in the sixtieth minute, when Steward Drummond headed home, unmarked, Mark Duffy's cross. The Bulls seemed destined to taste defeat, but then in stoppage time Pugh rescued a point, tapping home a Matty Done cross. This would be Hereford's last game at Christie Park. Seven days later, Hereford secured their second point of the season, in a 1-1 draw, against local rivals Cheltenham Town, at Edgar Street. Elvis Hammond beat Richard Rose, before moving into the penalty area, and striking firmly beyond Adam Bartlett. The Bulls once again rescued a point, when Kenny Lunt's perfectly timed ball, was controlled by, loan-signing, Jonny Godsmark who netted from an acute angle. On 18 August, the Bulls succumbed to their first defeat of the season, 3-1 at home to Bury. After 10 minutes, Hereford defender Darren Dennehy was penalised on the edge of the area for a high foot. The decision would prove costly when Michael Jones curled his free-kick over the wall, and into the top corner. Hereford were quickly level, when Leon Constantine's twenty-five yard effort, found the net via the post. After a competitive first half, Hereford were soundly outplayed in the second half. Two close range Ryan Lowe strikes gave Bury a comfortable 3-1 lead, before Ryan Valentine was awarded his second yellow card, and duly became the first Hereford player to be sent off, in the 2009-10 season. Four days later, Hereford's poor start to the season continued. Billy Jones converted his own missed penalty, to give Crewe Alexandra a 1-0 victory. The last match of the month failed to produce that elusive win when Hereford drew 2-2 with Port Vale, on the 29th August. After thirty-six minutes, Pugh turner his marker left, then right, before striking home from eighteen yards. Port Vale dominated the early exchanges of the second half and were rewarded with two goals. After just five minutes, Louis Dodds beat Dennehy before placing the ball beyond Bartlett to level the scoring, Four minutes later, Vale led, Rob Taylor scoring a delightfully struck twenty yard strike. Once again, the Bulls were forced to rescue a late point. Former Bull John McCoombe brought Richard Rose down inside the area, then, new loan signing Tristan Plummer kept his cool to convert the penalty. Marc Pugh finished the month as the top League goalscorer with three strikes. Kenny Lunt, Matty Done and Glen Southam all finished the month with one assist. '''Pld = Matches played; W''' = Matches won; '''D = Matches drawn; L''' = Matches lost; '''GF = Goals for; GA = Goals against; GD = Goal difference; Pts = Points September The Bulls began the month away at Aldershot Town. Despite leading the game for over eighty minutes, two late 'Shots goals denied the Bulls their first win of the season. After four minutes a Darren Jones header struck the arm of Adam Hinshelwood, referee David Phillips was quick to point to the spot. Tristan Plummer duly drilled home his second penalty of the season to give Hereford an early lead. Supporters had to wait until the seventy-eight minute for the second goal of the game, Lunt's through ball found Plummer who scored from close range to double his, and Hereford's, tally. It seemed to all that Hereford were finally heading for their first win of the season, But two late goals rescued a point for the 'Shots. Firstly, Danny Hylton's close range header beat the flailing Bartlett. Just a minute later, and Marvin Morgan's cool finish was enough to secure a point for Aldershot. Despite the disappointment of Aldershot, Hereford traveled to struggling Grimsby with high hopes of finally securing their first win. However, it was not to be, Grimsby ran out 1-0 winners, with a late scrambled Danny North goal. It was later revealed that manager, John Trewick, offered his resignation following the defeat, which dropped the Bulls into the relegation zone, however it was declined by chairmen Graham Turner. Seven days later, Hereford finally produced their first win of the season, in a comfortable 2-0 victory against Accrington Stanley. On six minutes, loan signing Craig King volleyed home a Darren Jones flick on to give the Bulls the lead. Valentine doubled the lead, in the second half, when he met Mark Marshall's cross with a thumping header. Hereford were able to hold on to finally record their first victory of the season. Unfortunately, United were unable to maintain their winning ways. And seven days after their first win of the season, they succumbed to their fourth and heaviest defeat of the season. A 4-1 loss to high flying Rochdale. Marc Pugh scored the Bulls only goal of the game, converting King's low cross at the back post. Ryan Green became the second Bull too be sent off in the 2009-10 season, when he picked up his second yellow. In the final game of the month, Hereford picked up their most impressive win of the season. A 2-1 defeat of top of the table Bournemouth. After a goalless first half, Craig King's thirty-five yard, produced a through ball, and Marc Pugh struck the opening goal. On the hour mark, Steve Fletcher turned his marker before firing Bournemouth level. The Bulls rallied, fluent midfield passing led to King, one more, finding Pugh who fired home the his second, Hereford's second and the decisive goal. Marc Pugh, for the second month running, was the months highest scorer with three goals. Craig King topped the months assists charts with three. October Hereford began October with a home game against Dagenham & Redbridge. Despite taking the lead in the eightieth minute through James Walker, Wesley Thomas had cancelled out the Bulls opener within three minutes. Seven days later, Hereford once again gained a single point away at Rotherham United, in their first game at the Don Valley Stadium. Adam Le Fondre converted a low Kevin Ellison cross after just ten minutes. As the game progressive, it seemed that this may be the decisive strike, but deep into stoppage time, Lunt emerged from a serious of deflections with the ball before picking out Gavin McCallum who fired home from six yeards. Hereford continued their impressive recent home form on the 17 October when they defeated a Chesterfield side 1-0. Robert Page clashed with Marshall inside the area, and the referee quickly awarded a penalty, despite vehement protests from the Chesterfield players. Ryan Valentine stepped up to cooly dispatch the penalty, and score the only goal of the game. Despite Hereford's rapidly improving home form they remained poor, and winless on the road, seven days later they were defeated 1-0 at Valley Parade by Bradford City. Gareth Evans scored the only goal of what was an uneventful game. The final game of the month saw the Bulls record back to back home wins, and extend their unbeaten home record to eight games with a 2-1 defeat of struggling Darlington. Hereford took the lead shortly before half time. Pugh's low cross picked out Ryan Valentine, who controlled before striking home. After fourty-seven minutes the Bulls doubled their lead, Darren Jones heading home a lofted Valentine free-kick. Despite their domination, Hereford still displayed naivety and on seventy-two minutes James Collins punished them with a slotted finish. Fortunately, Hereford were able to hold on for victory to round off a successful month. Ryan Valentine finished the month top goalscorer with just two strikes.